zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wilde Double Wedding
A Wilde Double Wedding is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Sometime after the events of Zootopian Nights and Bogo and Gazelle's wedding, Nick and Judy and Finnick and Skye are getting married in a big double wedding at the chapel at the Palm. It's a wonderful event. Story It was a joyous day for the Wilde family. The Wilde brothers, Nick and Finnick, were getting married to their respective loves, Judy and Skye. Robin Wilde, the multi-billionaire "sultan" of Sahara Square, and Marian Wilde, the most famous bellydancer in all of the city, watched as their sons stood at the altar, Finnick standing on a stool to compensate for his height. They were eager to see their brides. Moments later, the doors opened. The two beautiful bellydancers were lead down the aisle by their fathers. Both were stunning, glorious visions in their wedding dresses. Nick and Finnick smiled. Their eyes took in the beautify of the doe and vixen. Nick had never seen a girl as beautiful as Judy, nor had Finnick seen anyone as beautiful as Skye. Before long, they were holding hands with the females that they loved. The Painted dog holy man began the service. Both couples pledged to be loyal to one another. Tears of joy fell from Marian's eyes as she watched her boys take the next big step in their lives. She remembered being a bride herself when she was younger, how her own mother had this same reaction. Also coursing through her was a thrill far greater than the one she got from performing. She cared nothing for the fact that she was about to have a bunny as a daughter-in-law. Judy had proven herself both as a secret agent when she saved the city, as a girlfriend for her son, and as a dancer when she began bellydancing full time. Ah, what a wonderful day. Then the moment comes. The holy man declared Nick and Judy and Finnick and Skye husband and wife. He tells them that they can kiss. Nick and Judy kiss. Skye picks up Finnick so he can reach her lips and they kiss as well. A cheer goes up from the audience. The audience included such individuals such as Bogo and Gazelle, Esperanza Furwald, and even Manchas and Fabienne Growley, who Judy sent an invitation to as a way of showing no hard feelings for what happened the night when Manchas went savage and attempted to prey on her. Fabienne gave a small, flirtatious at Manchas, perhaps hoping that they will be the next ones to tie the knot. Esperanza was happy for Judy. Though Judy no longer worked for her, the jaguar was still close friends with the bunny. Nick picked Judy up and carried her toward the reception, while Skye carried Finnick, who didn't mind at all. The reception was one to remember. The cake was awe-inspiring. The food was delicious. The music was wonderful. Then everyone danced, including the dances of the newlyweds. Soon, they would be taking off for Wild Times Resort for their honeymoons. Nick and Judy were particularly excited. Their romance was the first time in the city's history that a predator had romanced a prey mammal. When the two danced, all eyes were on the vigilante and the bellydancer as they moved on the dancefloor. It was something that would not soon be forgotten. Category:Zootopian Nights canon Category:Wedding stories Category:Double wedding stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Stories where Nick and Finnick are adoptive brothers Category:Oneshots Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Stories where Manbienne is mentioned Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle